Arcane Camarilla Crafting Timeline
Arcane Camarilla The following four quests are available from the Arcane Camarilla. Quest: Magister Grave's Research Questgiver: Magister Grave, Arcane Camarilla Magister Requirements: Level 25 Crafting Grave asks for you to complete three work orders for his company. They are provided by the head researcher. Complete these work orders, and then return to Grave to complete the quest. For details of the work orders, see: *New Targonor Society Work Orders The quest gives the following: *+30 Arcane Camarilla *-10 Imperial Trade Organization *-10 New Targonor Trading Company 50,000 experience Camarilla Assistant Pendant: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 20 Crafting *Item Level: 30 *Stats: +19 Crafting Utility Use Quest: Joining the Arcane Camarilla Questgiver: Magister Grave, Arcane Camarilla Magister Requirements: *Level 25 Crafting *Completed the quest "Magister Grave's Research" Grave asks you to craft an arcane wand. The quest gives the following: *+300 Arcane Camarilla *-100 Imperial Trade Organization *-100 New Targonor Trading Company 80,000 experience Title: Camarilla Spellcrafter Camarilla Enchanter Pendant: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +23 Crafting Utility Use Quest: Artifact Lost (Arcane Camarilla) Questgiver: Magister Grave, Arcane Camarilla Magister Requirements: *Level 30 Crafting *Completed the quest "Joining the Arcane Camarilla" *Being a member of the Arcane Camarilla *Have at least +100 faction with the Arcane Camarilla. Grave asks you to find the three fragments of the "Brazier of the Umbra", and then combine them using the recipe he provides. He asks you to speak to Samkara to find out where to look for the fragments. *Samkara asks you to get for her one Treatment and one Water. These are standard crafting utility supplies, so if you do not have them on you, pop to the local crafting utility supplier and pick them up. Semm Halworth, the Crafting Utility Supplier, is in the building three doors east from the Arcane Camarilla office. *Next, Samkara asks you to get for her either two iron ores, two sandstone slabs or two firegrass bales. *When you hand her the items she asks for, she casts her divination spell. She then tells you that the fragments are in the possession of Luccan the Bookbinder. She asks you to get them from him, and offer him the favours of the Arcane Camarilla in return. *Go visit Luccan the Bookbinder. He is in the building two doors west from the Arcane Camarilla office. He is excited at the prospect of getting access to the Arcane Camarilla library, and hands the fragments to you at once. *Now, craft the three pieces together to make the "Brazier of the Umbra" and deliver that to Grave to complete the quest. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Arcane Camarilla *-300 Imperial Trade Organization *-300 New Targonor Trading Company 250,000 experience @ Levels 34-37 or 237,600 experience @ Level 33 50 silver Arcane Camarilla Apron: *Crafting Apron (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +9 Problem Solving +36 Reasoning +9 Ingenuity +49 Crafting Utility Use Quest: Resource Research Questgiver: Magister Grave, Arcane Camarilla Magister Requirements: *Level 35 Crafting (it is a level 36 quest however). *Completed the quest "Artifact Lost" *Being a member of the Arcane Camarilla *Have at least +200 faction with Arcane Camarilla Grave tells you that there is a merchant at the outpost outside Tursh by the name of Farquard Temmers who is selling some very rare resources, and who is willing to deal to the Arcane Camarilla. He asks you to travel to this outpost and pick up these resources. He warns you that this is a potentially dangerous mission, because the Imperial Trade Organization is very interested in these materials and may attempt to take them by force. He says that two of his men will be there to assist you if it gets to a fight. Once you have acquired the resources, he wants you to refine the them according to the recpe he provides you, and return the refined materials to him. *Travel to Fisher's Pen outpost. This is in the chunk "Ocean Watch", just north of Tursh. *Find Farquard Temmers. *Hail him. A fight starts between the Imperial Trade Organization soldiers and some New Targonor Trading Company guards (there are no guards from the Arcane Camarilla to be seen, as it happens). Meanwhile, the merchant will readily give you the resources, telling you they have already been payed for. *Craft the Enchanted Refined Materials. *Return these materials to Grave in New Targonor. Note: Contrary to incorrect or out-of-date information previously reported for this quest, this refining step is not a particularly difficult crafting combine at all. It is a 3600 action point combine, but you only need Grade C for the quest. I successfully made Grade A, as a brand new level 35 Blacksmith. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Arcane Camarilla *-500 Imperial Trade Organization *-500 New Targonor Trading Company 297,762 experience @ Level 35 or 332,640 experience @ Level 36 or 368,982 experience @ Level 37 5 silver Title: Camarilla Enchanter Camarilla Spellcrafter Pendant: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 35 Crafting *Item Level: 45 *Stats: +28 Crafting Utility Use Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 10 March 2012. Category:Crafting Quests Starting in New Targonor Category:Crafting Quests Ending in New Targonor